


Can't Help Falling In Love.

by Stay_safe_eat_cake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned?, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, But mostly fluff, Fluff, Human AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idk I might come back eventually, Innocent gays, It shouldn't get angsty, Just cute gays, M/M, Math gays, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probs going to be cursing, Right?, Sports gay, They are all part of a GSA, WINGING IT, art gays, chaotic gays, gay af, it might get angsty, it's not going to be angsty, it's very cliche, lots of fluff, slow burn?, theatre gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stay_safe_eat_cake/pseuds/Stay_safe_eat_cake
Summary: Virgil doesn't believe in love but can't help but stare at someone.Roman is jealous of his brother and wants to find his true love.Logan is trying to focus on school but gets distracted by someone, constantly.Patton thinks what he feels is platonic but is shocked when he's told otherwise.Remus is already hopelessly in love but has trouble talking about his feelings.Dee has trouble expressing his love properly and likes to lie, a lot.





	1. Summary.

Virgil doesn't believe in love but can't help but stare at someone.

Roman is jealous of his brother and wants to find his true love.

Logan is trying to focus on school but gets distracted by someone, constantly.

Patton thinks what he feels is platonic but is shocked when he's told otherwise. 

Remus is already hopelessly in love but has trouble talking about his feelings.

Dee has trouble expressing his love properly and likes to lie, a lot. 

They are all just trying to figure things out and get through damn high school.


	2. Murder and Crush Culture.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman’s jealous, dense and in denial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor TW  
Mention of killing people  
Mention of playing in traffic.

”Should I kill Roman?” Remus Instinto asked as he plopped into his boyfriend's lap.

”Hun?” Dee Morale said looking down at the petit boy, ”He’s your brother and he’s right there.” he said pointing across the room at a confused Roman.

”And?” asked Remus as he twirled his green hair around his finger. Dee sighed and placed a kiss on the boy's forehead.

”The court would suspect you immediately, no other reason.” Remus got up, bored already and started digging through his desk drawers.

” Finnnnne, I won't kill Roman, who should I kill then?”

“Well, Patton’s off-limits because if you hurt my sweet, innocent little brother then I’ll break up with you,” Dee said lying down on Remus’s bed.

“And Logan won't let you anywhere near him anymore” Remus chuckled remembering why that is. “You could take out Mr. Dormir or Professor. Picani but if either one is dead or hurt the other will seek revenge.” Remus finally found the wallet he was looking for. He didn’t bother closing the drawers and dove on top of Dee.

“So unless I want to kill a rando that leaves Virgil!” Remus says excitedly, “I could totally kill Virgil”

“Sure you could hun,” Dee said hugging Remus close to himself.

“No! You can’t kill Virgil!” Roman, who seemed to have been listening to the entire time, chimed in.

“Oh, and why’s that?” Remus said sitting up and wiggling his eyebrows. Roman looked down at his nails that had been painted black by the emo just yesterday. He could feel his face slowly get red.

“Uhhh, because he’s my... friend and I would miss him.” He said without much confidence, “And that’s it!”

“Well you have me totally convinced,” Dee said well looking at Remus who had gotten up and was putting a jacket on.

“Where are we going, hun?” Dee asked.

“Well we are ether playing IRL Crossy Road or we can go to the mall, you choose,” Remus said standing at the doorway and flipping off Roman who was ignoring him.

“Let’s 100% go play in traffic,” Dee said following the chaotic boy out, knowing that if he didn’t catch up Remus might actually try his luck on the highway.

As Roman watched the two leave he felt jealousy claw at his chest. Not because he wanted Dee or anything. He envied his twin. He somehow managed to find love before Roman did. Which to Roman made no sense, he was the handsome boy in theatre with an amazing voice.

His brother was the mischievous, short attention span, green haired, spaz.

Roman could swoon, guys, gals and all his non-binary pals with his charms and good looks. He was one of the most popular people at school.

His brother skipped class last week because he was following a toad upstream. How has his brother found true love before him? And the worst thing was how much Dee and Remus loved each other, they didn’t say it much but you could see it in the way they looked at each other.

“Ugggggggh” Roman groaned looking at his nails again.

“What a dreadful colour in knew I shouldn’t have agreed,” Roman said to himself. But when Virgil had asked to paint them he hadn’t been hesitant to except, the thought of Virgil being so close to him had made his heart go nuts. But alas Roman’s dense and in denial.

“I don’t like Virgil, and if I did I would have swept him off his feet by now!” He said trying to convince himself. Ironically his phone went off at that moment. It was a message from the man in question himself.

**_Virge_**\- **_can u send me the math answers _**

Roman felt his face heat up and his heart skip a beat. How did this dark art student make him feel so light and fluffy he wondered?“Wait, no! I don’t like Virgil, we've been friends for 8 years if I had feelings for him we would have been practically married by now!” He yelled at himself. “Ah, I know what to do!” He said to himself standing up and walking to his desk. He opened his laptop and went onto the school blog and started a new post.

** _CRUSH CULTURE _ **

**_Describe who you're currently crushing on. See if people can guess who it is. If someone describes you (and you know it’s you) why not hit them up_**.

“I’ll use this to see if Virgil likes me...not that I care.” He said posting it. “I know what his anonymous account is called, and I know he loves this sort of shit if he doesn’t reply, other people will and at least one other person will probably describe me, I know it!” Not that he cared if Virgil doesn’t reply... He could easily fall in love with someone... No, he could make some else fall in love with him. Yes, he's not in love with Virgil.

At all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this to short?  
Give me constructive criticism please?
> 
> Last name explanation 
> 
> Roman & Remus Instinto  
Instinto Is Spanish for flair. (I thought it was fitting.)
> 
> Dee & Patton Morale  
Morale is French for Morals.
> 
> Mr. Dormir aka. Remy  
Dormir is French for ”to sleep”
> 
> Was this any good?


	3. Homework and Ceramics.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan's smart, protective and gay.

Logan Sanders was smart he knew that. He had a GPA of 5.2 and an IQ of 119. So why the hell can't he figure out why he’s here wasting time. He has a strict scheduled that he hardly ever wavers from.

_3:30-3:40= Come home from school and have mandatory chat with Pop._

_3:40-5:30= Start and finish all school work for the day._

_5:30-5:50= Eat dinner and have mandatory chat with Dad._

_5:50-6:25= Do the dishes from the day._

_ 6:25-7:30= Do recreational activities such as reading, crossword puzzles or  <strike> bugging </strike> _ chatting  _ with Virgil. _

_7:30-8:00= Plan for tomorrow and get ready for bed._

_8:00= Sleep_

Easy to follow right? Well, it's 4:38 and he hasn't even started his 5-page extra credit essay. Why you ask? What's he doing? 

He’s painting ceramic mugs with Patton. He’s spent the whole day with Patton. After school, Patton had asked him to join him at the mall, and of course, Logan couldn't refuse. Patton was wearing a skirt that day and if he went by himself he might get jumped, sadly. They went shopping first and Patton convinced him to try on and buy a red dress, which was surprisingly appealing. Not that he’ll ever wear it, it's a little...loud for his taste but the sparkle in the small boy's eyes when he had agreed was worth the wasted $48. After shopping the had gone to the cafeteria and got smoothies. Then Patton had insisted they go and paint ceramics, because ”If we don't go I'll cry,” And of course he agreed, the thought of Patton being sad made Logan want to...kill everyone in the room then himself...excessive, yes, accurate, yes. 

”Lo?” Patton said snapping Logan out of his dissociated state.

”Yeah, Pat?” Logan said. Looking at him, he had somehow managed to get paint on his nose.

”You’re getting notifications Mr. Popular!” Patton said going back to his mug, he seemed to be painting a blue jay on it which was strange, Pattons not one for birds. Logan frowned and picked up his phone.

_ ** Virgil \- can I have the math answers  ** _

_ ** Virgil \- don't ignore me ** _

** _Virgil\- I know where you sleep _ **

Logan smiled at his little brother's antics.

_ ** Logan \- Do your own homework, and even though you know where I sleep there's a locked door in-between us. ** _

”If Virgil asks for answers to the math homework don't give it to him,” he said picking up his paintbrush and continuing to paint his mug a simple light blue.

”We have math homework!?” Patton says looking at him shocked. Logan sighs and thinks about his 5-page essay again...eh one late night never hurt anybody.

”If you want after we are done with this we could go over to your place and work on it together?” Patton’s eyes lit up and he said,

”That seems to  _add up_ perfectly, I can't wait for you to  _sum_ it up for me.”

”Oh no I already regret it,” Logan said jokingly,

” Falsehood, you love me, ” Patton said giggling. Logan didn't feel his face get red and Patton didn't notice. Had Logan ever loved someone besides his parents and Virgil, but that's not what this feels like. So, therefore, it can't be love. Instead of saying that he says,

”Of course you're my best friend” 

During the walk to Pattons house Logan gets a notification from the school blog.

** _CRUSH CULTURE_ **

** _Describe who you're currently crushing on._ **

** _See if people can guess who it is._ **

** _If someone describes you (and you know it’s you) why not hit them up._ **

The post puzzled Logan, why would anyone care about other peoples crushes that seems a little personal. He didn't think about it too much. He hasn't personally had a crush since 3rd grade and that's when he discovered he was gay. He stole a tiny glance at Patton. He again didn't feel his face get hot. 

It was 10:56 pm when he finished his work, which is really late for him. He was getting ready for bed and he decided to check his phone. Even though you're not supposed to have screens on one hour before bed He was breaking a lot of rules today. He noticed that he had a message from Patton.

** _ Patton \- Thanks for today I can't wait to get our mugs next week and I hope you wear your dress sometime soon your really cute in it  _ **

”Well, fuck,”Logan said out loud to himself his face getting red. This time he noticed. ”I guess this is why I chose Patton over homework, ”He says plopping himself in bed. ”I guess I could post on that crush culture thing now” 

He's not going to he still thinks it's stupid.

He will have to deal with his emotions in the morning because right now he's tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh I'm pretty happy with this I had to rewrite it because I deleted it by accident, but I think it was a blessing in disguise I like this better. Tell me you see typos. Give constructive criticism.


	4. Math and Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil can’t math and believes that crushes are pointless, or something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gets a little angsty at the end but nothing huge.

”Good lord I hate math.” Virgil Sanders said out loud to himself, spinning in his desk chair. He looked back at his math and sighed,

”I’ll do it later,” he said getting up and grabbing his laptop and sketchbook from his bed. He walked downstairs and sat in the armchair in the living room. 

”Virgil, hun do you know where your brother is?” His Pop-Pop called from the kitchen.

”He's at the mall with Patton,” Virgil said opening up his sketch book, ”Pop, what should I draw?” 

”I don't know Hunny, ask your dad when he gets home, ” He said coming into the living room and sitting down.

”But I want to draw right now” Virgil whined, looking at his Pop with puppy dog eyes. His Pop sighed and smiled a little, 

”Why not draw one of your friends or Logan, ” 

”Eww I'm not drawing Logan”

”Be nice,” Pop said sternly, ” He’s your brother.” 

”Fine, but I'm still not drawing him.”

”Ok draw Patton then”

”I already draw him a lot, he's adorable”

”Dee, Remus?” 

”I don't wanna” 

”Well, how bout you draw Roman then?” His Pop said ready to give up. Virgil thought it over for a second.

”Eh...why not,” Virgil said picking up his pencil.

”There we go, ” his Pop said standing up ”Dinner should be ready in 20,”

”Thank you, Pop-Pop.”

”No problem hunny” he said walking towards the kitchen. Virgil started to draw, finally, starting with the pose. Since it was Roman he put him into a very extra and dynamic pose. He then moved onto the face, recalling Romans features with ease, he had known him since 3rd grade. He finished the face and moved on to the clothes, drawing what Roman had been wearing that day, which had been cute.

Cute?

Virgil stopped drawing. Since when did he think the stuff that Roman wore was cute? Whatever, it doesn't mean anything. He kept drawing until he was finished, well sort of finished, he was going to colour it tomorrow. For now, he should try to finish his math before dinner or else Dad would be on his case.

He walked back upstairs to his room and sat in his desk chair wondering why he went downstairs in the first place. He stared at his damned math for a while before pulling out his phone.

** _ Virgil \- can I have the math answers  _ **

He waited a few seconds,

** _ Virgil \- don't ignore me _ **

** _Virgil- I know where you sleep _ **

He waited a little longer.

** _ Nerrrd \- Do your own homework, and even though you know where I sleep there's a locked door in-between us. _ **

Asshole.

He can't ask Patton cause the nerd probably told him not to give him the answers already.

Whatever he’ll just try Princey.

** _ Virgil \- can u send me the math answers _ **

He waited for a bit, nothing it was read but nothing.

Princey left him on read, what the fuck. 

”Ugggghhhhhhh, fuuuuuuck.

What about Dee.

** _ Virgil \-  c an I have the math homework _ **

** _ Snekboi-  sure _ **

”Yessssss!” Virgil yelled.

** _Snekboi- sike do ur own work loser_ **

”Fuckkkkkkkkkkkk” he cried, slamming his head onto the desk.

He was desperate now he opened up Remus’s chat.

** _ Virgil \- can I have the math _ **

** _ Ratboi-  meth? _ **

”UGGGH I don't want to do this”.He said throwing his phone onto his bed.

”Fuck math I'm a gay artist, I can't math!” Just as he said that his phone buzzed, he dove for it turning it on excitedly.It was just a notification from the blog.

** _CRUSH CULTURE_ **

** **

** _Describe who you're currently crushing on._ **

** _See if people can guess who it is._ **

** _If someone describes you (and you know it’s you) why not hit them up._ **

It seemed very targeted, he wondered who it was for. It was posted by an account he didn't recognize, weird. It didn't matter Virgil liked drama so this should be fun. Even though crushes were completely stupid Virgil knew other people took them very seriously. So he decided to be that person and reply on his Anonymous account with a good ole buzz kill post. 

** _Re: CRUSH CULTURE_ **

** **

** _Describe my crush...hmm...by crush you mean the toxic social construct created by people who like to control others and force young girls to reproduce early in life. Yeah I don't have a crush, I find almost everyone genuinely disgusting. Besides I'm gay, having a crush is out of the question because they almost always turn out straight. _ **

** **

Once he had posted it he shut of his phone again sighing to himself.

”I’m going to fail math.”as he says that he hears the front door open. 

”God if that's Logan I'll kill him for the answers”

”BOYS!” 

A big booming voice calls up the stairs.

”COME GIVE YOUR DAD A HUG!”

It was not Logan. Virgil jumped up and ran downstairs giving his dad a tight hug.

”Does Logan not love me today?” his Dad asked looking down at Virgil.

”Nah, he's just out with Patton.” Virgil said backing out of the hug, letting his Dad get his coat off.

”Ooo he broke his schedule for the boy, they must be getting serious.” His Dad said as he walked into the kitchen. Virgil followed and sat down at the dinner table. 

”You would think they'd be dating by now, but Logans dense and Pattons too innocent.” Virgil said watching his Dad give his Pop-Pop a kiss on the head. 

”Hey be nice to your brother, but you're not wrong.” His Dad said giggling a little. 

”Hun you can't talk, ” his Pop said taking the Mac & Cheese of the stove, ”I dropped you so many hints before we started dating and you acknowledge none of them” 

His Dad's face got really really red and Virgil started to laugh.

”And you, ” his Pop said looking at Virgil as he put a plate in front of him. Virgil shut up immediately. 

”Don't laugh when you're clearly in the same situation.” 

”What?” he said confused.

”Oh Hunny,it's Roman.”

”What??” he said again even more confused. ”Roman does not like me” 

”Oh he does, he just doesn't know it yet.” his Pop said in a matter of fact tone. 

”What???? No, just No.” he picked up his fork and started eating. 

”Well do you like him?” Virgil looked at his Pop dead in the eyes. 

” He's one of my best friends.” he said not answering the question. His Dad rested his hand onto his Pops arm.

”Just leave it, Sweetheart, ” 

* * *

It was 4 am and Virgil was still awake. No surprise there. He had been agonizing over the conversation at dinner. Why did Pop think Roman liked him? Sure Roman and him have been friends since the third grade when he and Logan had moved to town. But Roman didn't like him, like him. That would be childish, it was like that stupid crush culture thing. Love doesn't exist outside of rare occasions like his Dad and Pop. But that only happens by chance, in the luckiest moments. Was what his Dad and Pop have even achievable nowadays? When everyone is so quick to give up and abandon people. Especially people like him.Roman didn't like him. 

What was to like about him anyway, he couldn't even do math

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer then it should have. Oooo and before I forget one of Virgil’s and Logan’s dads is Thomas but I can’t decide which one and who the partner should be, sooo help. Also if you see any inconsistencies or grammar errors tell me, give constructive criticisms please.


	5. nOt A cHaPtEr

Im not abandoning this, I have the next chapter half finished in my notes on my iPad. I’m literally just the laziest cuck on the planet and I get writers block really fucking easy. Its 4am why am I writing this y’all don’t fucking care :/

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on this site and my first fanfic in like a year so hopefully, this won't be shit. But don't get your hopes up I'm winging this thing, completely and entirely. I have no plan at all so this should be fun.


End file.
